This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We plan to assess impairments in the operation of attention within perceptual systems in schizophrenia (SC). Current research in our lab suggests that patients with SC have slower visual search rates, but it is not clear whether this slowness is a consequence of slowed perceptual processes or specific impairments in attention. That is, if the patients[unreadable] perceptual systems simply require more time to determine if a given item is a target or a nontarget, then their search rates will be slowed. To assess the attentional component of the visual search process, this experiment will use ERP recordings, focusing on an attention-related component called [unreadable]N2pc[unreadable] (for N2-posterior-contralateral).